The instant invention relates generally to the field of accessories for audio receivers, and, more specifically to cordless devices for controlling their use.
At the current state of the art the movement of a headphone user is limited to the length of the cable connecting the headphone to a conventional receiver/amplifier. This limitation restricts the user's freedom of movement, endangers his safety as he may trip on the cable, and electrically limits the distance he may be from the receiver/amplifier.
Some efforts have been made to provide a wireless headset but none have provided for remote control of such essential functions such as SCAN and SEEK. Without the ability to control these functions in particular, the user of a wireless headset may be able to monitor the output of a receiver/amplifier from some considerable distance but will be unable to make program selections. The SCAN function is used to scan the frequency spectrum for every detectable signal, while the SEEK function is typically used to locate either programmed stations or stations above some threshold signal level.
D. Kenney (U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,029) presents a cordless telephone switch and line selector, T. Lott (U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,950) presents a loudspeaker telephone, and K. Iwata (U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,883) presents a radio transmitter and receiver device having a headset with speaker and microphone; however none of these provides for the remote control of essential receiver/amplifier functions.